Little Little People
by Crazy-Freaky-Anonymous-Author
Summary: Fairies, in Middle-Earth? They've always been the stuff of legend and myth. No bigger than a moth, no smaller than a woodlouse. However they're real as real as you or me. They lurk amongst all races living peaceful lives unseen. They don't go on adventures, but this story is of one whose thirst for adventure was so great it might cause her to do BIG THINGS! (Bard/OC (eventually))
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah I've restarted it…sorry :/ but I thought there wouldn't be enough time for Bard and Callie to get to know one another sooooo…yeah…soz**

**Chapter 1 **

Callianeria "Callie" Foxglove had lived hidden and unseen all her life. Ever since she'd left her family she'd always stayed a secret and lurked amongst the people of Laketown. The Lonely Mountain, which loomed high above the town had always fascinated her. So much history was held behind the walls of that mountain, buried under the piles of gold and guarded by the sleeping dragon. It was why she had chosen to stay there, and how she'd grown to love and respect the people that lived there.

She was sat on a pier side, watching the water quietly. Winter was coming slowly and she felt the cold nip at her wings and bite her ears. Unlike an elf's, her pointed ears turned downwards rather than upwards and held more of a sharper point. Her wings were thin and held the illusion of a glassy butterfly. Her eyes, the colour of the full moon, searched the water and her deep purple hair blew lightly in the bitter wind.

"Wind's in the west, a har is approaching…I feel as if something is about to happen…something big."

Callie spoke to no one in particular, in her few hundred years of life, she'd learned that the only person to listen to her thoughts, would be herself. The bustle of the market behind her, caused her to turn her head. It was early morning, so dealers were now beginning to set up their stalls for the day ahead. The lone fairy walked along the pier, not seen by any eye, nor heard by any ear. Balancing upon the very edge, she held out her arms in balance, trying to fully understanding what and why children did this. Her foot slipped and the fairy squeaked as she tumbled over the edge.

"Phew, that was a close one."

She fluttered her wings and stared at the freezing water below her. Callie decided to do a circuit of the market and took to the air. Her wings caught on the columns of air, invisible to the naked human eye. She laughed as she pirouetted on a breeze and landed safely on the counter of a stall.

"One pound of fish please."

Callie knew that voice. The fairy looked to the man above. Bard was leaning against the counter, a sad and strained smile on his face. She tilted her head as she gazed up at the handsome man. He was young, but his dark eyes held a weather beaten look. This matched his general appearance, tattered clothes covered a strong and muscular build. The fairy knew he was a fine archer, for she'd had watched him as he practiced many a night.

"There you go Bard."

"Cheers Bert."

The man walked away, unknown to him that a fairy now tailed his path. She stalked him all the way to his house and stopped as he walked in and closed the door. Callie sighed. She may know about every human that lived within Laketown, but never had she plucked up the courage to enter their homes. The fairy fluttered up to the windowsill and stood on it, pressing her tiny face against the cool glass pane. It always looked so homely in Bard's house, always so inviting. Callie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and pulled her coat further about her. She jumped off the sill and enjoyed the rush of air as she fell to the ground, catching herself with her wings before crushing death inflicted her.

Landing on the ground, she sighed.

"Nothing interesting happens anymore."

At that moment something came slamming around her. Callie jumped back, hitting her back off something cool and hard. She felt it with her hand, glass?! The fairy tried to fly forward, but ended up smacking herself off another wall of glass. The same thing happened as she fluttered upwards. Someone had trapped her. Something, or someone, large and blurry came into sight through the glass. Callie screamed.

"Don't be scared little fairy."

The large blurred figure pulled back and Callie saw that it was Tilda, Bard's youngest daughter.

"Hello little fairy. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I'm friendly…see."

The girl waved. Callie, unsure what to do as this was a huge first for her, timidly waved back. This caused Tilda to squeak with excitement and beam down at her.

"Can you understand me?"

Callie nodded.

"My name's Tilda! What's yours?"

"Callie."

Both frowned when the other didn't respond.

"Your voice is so sweet sounding like twinkling bells."

The fairy, trapped under the glass blinked, well this was interesting. Tilda crossed her legs and looked at Callie. Callie sat down and sat the same way.

"Are you a real fairy?"

Callie folded her arms and nodded. Tilda leaned in to get a better look at Callie, but the glass made her appearance all blurry. The fairy tilted her head as the girl squinted, then knocked on the glass. She also gave it a good kick for good measure.

"Lift this up please."

She mimed what she meant and Tilda appeared to have understood as she soon picked up the glass. The girl was afraid that the fairy would dash off, but to her surprise she flew upwards and landed neatly on her hand. Callie gave Tilda a twirl. The little girl could see that the fairy wore a furred coat over a fur-trimmed dress with long boots over her tiny feet. Her wings sparkled like morning frost as they occasionally opened and closed. Callie shivered a little as a particularly cold gust of wind flew over the lake.

"Oh are you cold?"

She nodded, Tilda raised her hand to her dress pocket.

"Hop in."

Warily, Callie climbed into the snug fabric. Tilda could see the fairy watching into her house.

"Want to go inside little fairy?"

Feeling a ridiculously sudden burst of courage, Callie nodded. They both went into the house. Bard was pootling about in the kitchen and the smell of frying fish hit their noses. The fairy inhaled deeply and smiled.

"Hey Tilda, my darling, how are you?"

Bard came over and hugged his youngest tightly, placing a light kiss on her hair.

"Not much Da. I'm just going up to my room to play for a bit."

"Ok then love, but would you be able to come down shortly to help me with supper?"

"Yes Da!"

With another light kiss, Bard allowed his daughter to run to her room. He didn't know about the other little person accompanying her.

**WILL UPDATE ASAP! TTFN xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I'm so later with this update! But I think I'll only update this every so often! I'm so happy that people liked the first chapter and I hope y'all like this one which I've work on for a while now . Anywho please read, review, fave and follow! (all my stories if you wanna!) (oh and please nominate my Wattpad story (which is the same as A Return Journey) by the author CrazeeDayz for this years Watty Awards! Thanks!) ooh and just so you know I'm going to be writing a sequel to my story A Return Journey! Yay I know right! It's going to be called Our Repeated Path...look out for it in the hobbit archive when I've finished writing the first chapter! **

**Chapter 2**

Callie peeked over the top of Tilda's pocket as she bounded up the stairs and into her small bedroom. It was very small, but looked snug, with two little beds and a dresser taking up most of the space. A hand-made dolls house sat in the corner of the room. The fairy fluttered out of the fabric and looked around the room. Times looked embarrassed.  
"Sorry, it's not much little fairy."

"No no! Its lovely!"

The girl frowned as the bell-like voice rung as the tiny person spoke. Callie stopped talking when she realised that Tilda had no idea what she was saying. Neither of the females knew what to say next...or how to tackle the situation. And it was a long five minutes before Callie spoke again.

"Right, speech barrier. First thing to get past."

She thought for a minute and then an idea hit her. She flew up to Tilda's face and mimed writing on her hand.

"You want a hand?"

The fairy laughed and shook her head. She redid the action, slower and with greater emphasis, and then the girl seemed to get it.

"Oh you want something to write with?"

Callie nodded. She fluttered higher into the room and looked around for something to write with. Tilda spoke up and also gazed around.

"I have some old paper on the floor here!"

Tilda bent down and unfolded a crumpled drawing. Then she searched under her bed for an ink pot. After setting everything up, the quill turning out to be the size of Callie, if not double, Tilda sat on the floor.

"Ok here we go."

The girl giggled at the bell ringing as she spoke. Callie chuckled and rubbed her hands together, sat on the giant white sheet and pulled off her boots. Tilda frowned as the fairy left her shoes and socks by the edge of the page and then flew over to the ink. The ink was cold as Callie dipped her toe in, but she plunged both feet deep into the black liquid. She shook a few drops off and flew over to the paper. Landing neatly on it, she walked and began to write.

"Hello Tilda. My name is Callie Foxglove."

Tilda beamed and sat foward.

"Callie Foxglove?"

The tiny being nodded and pointed to herself. Tilda waved timidly.

"Hello Callie."

The fairy flapped her lacy wings and rose a little into the air. She swung her arm over her stomach and bowed.

"Hello Tilda."

Dipping her feet into the ink again, she wrote another question, leaving a trail of mini footprints behind her.

"How did you find me?"

The girl blushed and chewed on the end of her ponytail.

"I saw you on the floor. I thought you were a butterfly, but then I got closer. Da doesn't believe in fairies, but I always have. Oh what's it like in Fairy Land? Do you have tiny horses and houses? Is everything you eat sugary?"

Callie held up her hands as she was fired with questions. They'd only just past the speech barrier, there was a long way to go yet. The fairy folded her arms and pondered for a minute. Then, she tied her hair back with a piece of fabric that had been round her wrist. The long purple locks swung back gracefully and Tilda gawked at the sheer elegance of the lady with wings.  
Callie shrugged off her jacket and threw it beside her boots, then she rolled up your sleeves. She started writing another question.

"One question at a time. Please."

"Oops, sorry."  
The pair laughed and then looked at each other. Giant to tiny. Fairy to girl. Tilda thought about her first question. It was quite hard.

"Uh..where did you come from?"

Callie tilted her head and flew to the distant window, she prodded the glass with her finger. It was icy cold and Callie's breath made a little swirl of condensation appear.

"Nononononono. I mean where were you born?"

The fairy fluttered back over and shrugged. She had never known her parents, if she ever had any, and didn't know any other fairies. As far as she could remember, she had always been alone. Tilda frowned.

"So you don't know who your Ma and Da are?"

She nodded. Tilda held open her hand and Callie jumped onto it. The girl hesitantly reached out a finger and patted the purple locks, which felt like silk to touch.

"That's sad."

Callie laughed as her hair was ruffled.

"It's just a fairy thing."

Tilda nodded, pretending that she'd understood.

"A fairy thing?"

Again Callie nodded. The little little person wrote another message.

"Any other questions?"

"Yes, what's your favourite colour?"

They spent another few hours doing this and during the time, both Callie and Tilda learned various things about each other. Using pictures, acting and messages, Callie managed to explain how fairies came into being.

"We were created by the Valar. We were small versions of what elves should've been, but Vanna and Nienna believed that we had our own lives and so changed details and used the silk thread from a dead ungoliant to weave our wings. Then they breathed in life and released us into Arda."

Her tales fascinated the little girl and Callie enjoyed talking to someone. It made such a change and warmed her heart to be able to converse with something so different from her.

"So do you have magical powers?"

Callie nodded. Most fairies had simple magic, being able to manipulate things and various other tricks.

"Can I see?"

The fairy grinned and flew into the ai. She rubbed her hands and blew gently into the cupped space. When she opened them, several tiny birds flew from them and circled round Tilda's head, tweeting cheekily. The little girl giggled.

"Wow!"

The birds vanished after a few moments and Callie returned to her place on Tilda's pillow. Suddenly, to both their surprise, the door flew open and Bain and Sigrid, Tilda's older brother and sister, walked in. Callie shrieked and hid down the side of the bed.

"Hey sis. You've been awful quiet up here."

"Hello Sigrid. I've not been that quiet."

Bain laughed.

"Aye you have. We couldn't hear you. Da sent us up cause he were worried about you."  
Tilda huffed and folded her arms grumpily.

"I was fine! I've just been playing!"

Callie peeked from under the bed at the two older children. Sigrid was very pretty for her age-group and any boy would be lucky to have her, for Callie had seen her out and about and knew she was a kind soul.

Bain was just like his father, or rather how Callie pictured Bard to be when he was younger. A care-free soul, with bright eyes and a mop of unruly hair. His lazy smile always was infectious. It made Callie's heart flutter at his likeness to his father. She was completely absorbed in seeing the domestic life, that she hardly noticed it when she flew out from under the bed and into Sigrid's face. The older girl screamed and then the fairy realised her mishap.  
"Oh god!"

She darted wildly up into the rafters of the room and hid in the topmost corner. Heavy footsteps were heard running up the stairs and suddenly Bard had burst into the room. Callie jumped further into her corner.

"What is it?"

His face was wild with concern. Bain and Sigrid stared around the room wildly. As if their eyes could spot the mystery person.

"Da, there was a..a..a...tiny person!"

Bard looked at his son.

"What?"

Sigrid looked up and Tilda shook her fathers arm.

"It was nothing Da, just a game!"

Callie smiled as Tilda tried to hide her. Though she was mentally kicking herself for appearing in the first place. But it was all so new to this solitary being.

"No there was a tiny person! Like like a fairy!"

Bard shook his head, not believing his panicked children. Callie frowned and crawled forward on the rafter.

"There are no such things as fairies."

Tilda scoffed and then they all looked up when a loud cell started ringing.

"No such things as fairies?! I'll show you no such things as fairies!"

She hadn't realised, yet again, that she had flown out and was now hovering in front of Bard's eyes. Her voice was loud and cross, for she was yelling at him with all her might. No one was going to tell her that she didn't exist...  
She paused.

"Oh I've done it again, haven't I?"

The fairy looked at Tilda, who just nodded. Her siblings were staring, eyes wide, but it was Bard whose attention was captivated. His voice wavered.

"A f..f...fairy?!"

And with that, he promptly fainted.

**There ya go! I will update again whenever I can! Please review fave and follow! Ttfn!**


	3. Chapter 3

**so sorry again that I am so late with this update there is no excuse a the moment other than I have too many things to update at once (all my stories on here, not to mention the others I am writing on Wattpad!) might have to take a break..(don't worry I jest I jest! Although i would like you to read my new story Everlasting Dawn (see what i mean i write to much!)) please read, review, fave, and follow my lovelies! **

**Chapter 3 **

****"Da? Da?"

****"Perhaps we ought to dump cold water on him?"

****He heard a slap and then Bain moaning. Sigrid scolded her brother.

****"Honestly Bain, use your head before you talk, oh he's opening his eyes. Da, can your hear me?"

****Bard groaned and opened his eyes. All three of his children were gathered round his bed, his head was still spinning. He couldn't remember much, only that he walked into the girl's room and saw...

****"FAIRY!"

****The man shot up and nearly smacked his head off the top of his bed.

****"Careful Da, you already knocked your hear once."

****Sigrid gently pushed on his shoulders, lowering him onto the bed. Bard looked at them.

****"But the...oh god please don't say I'm going crazy."

****Tilda stepped closer to her father, her hands cupped in front of her.

****"No Da, not crazy."

****She held them up and opened them. In them sat the tiny fairy, legs crossed and a small smile on her tiny face. The sight of her almost made Bard faint again, mainly because he was glad that he wasn't going insane.

****"Da, this is Callie Foxglove. Callie this is our Da."

****Callie stood and fluttered into the air, waving lightly at Bard who was just staring at her. He swallowed and managed to croak out.

****"So she's a..a..a..."

****"Fairy, yes Da."

****Bain nodded and moved closer.

****"It surprised us too, but it's not as bad as you think."

****Callie landed on the giant blanket that was lying over Bard's legs. She folded her hands behind her back, her wings still pricked up.

****"Hello Bard."

****Bard frowned as the small mouth moved, but the only sound he heard was a tinkling bell. He looked at his children.

****"What is she saying?" **  
**"I think she's saying hello."

****Sigrid, who had been the first of the older children to warm to the fairy, looked for confirmation. Callie nodded her head. Bard let out a weird chuckle of disbelief.

****"Uh hello Miss Foxglove."

****The fairy found herself blushing at being addressed as Miss, especially by such a gentleman. Suddenly everyone's attention was drawn to the front door as there was a loud thumping coming from the opposite side of the wood. To Callie the noise was like thunder and she covered her ears.

****"Open up barge-man!"

****Upon hearing that slimy, disgusting voice, Bard immediately snapped to attention and jumped from his bed, knocking over a burnt out candle in the process. Callie squeaked as the heavy, ginormous blanket landed on top of her. Tilda quickly saved her and dropped the tiny woman in her dress pocket. The family walked through to the main room in their tiny house. Bard addressed his children.

****"Right, act natural. Whatever you do, do not let them find Tallie!"

****"Callie!"

****Bard ignored the ringing, bell-like voice and looked around his house. The little fairy poked her head from Tilda's pocket, sending Bard a cross, pouty look.

****"Da, what will happen if they found, Callie?"

****Bard looked at his youngest, he crouched and took hold of her shoulders.

****"I don't know sweetheart, but I don't think it would be anything good."

****More thumping from the door.

****"We know you're in there, Bard!"

****Bard bent down and whispered to his children. They nodded and went off to do what he'd asked. Tilda ran from the kitchen and straight into her room. She opened the window and scooped the fairy from her pocket. Dropping her gently on the windowsill, the little girl took a glance at the door when she heard more footsteps.

****"Ah Alfrid, what can we do for you?"

****Tilda bent down and whispered as softly as she could.

****"You have to go and wait outside, that way they cannot find you."

****"Oh, ok!"

****Callie nodded to show that she understood and then fluttered out into the cold air. She shivered, pulling her coat closer to her, then landed soundlessly on the pier. Deciding to walk from there, she could hear muffled voices coming from inside Bard's house.

****"What are you hiding, Bard?"

****"Nothing, what have I got to hide?"

****There was a snide laugh.

****"Oh, everyone is always hiding something. We heard that there was commotion..."

****Bard chuckled coldly.

****"The Master been getting you to eavesdrop on people again? You should charge him for every time he asks you, might make a fortune!"

****"Well if you've got nothing to hide, then I am sure you wouldn't mind us searching your house?"

****Callie had run so that she was now peeking through the open door of Bard's house. Her wings pricked up and her nose wrinkled in disgust at the sight of Alfrid. Often, when she had unfortunately cross paths with the man, he mistook her for a pesky fly or some other form of annoying insect, and would take great pleasure in trying to squash her. On a couple of occasions, she'd narrowly escaped being swatted into the lake. Bard bristled a little at Alfrid's remark.

****"Be my guest."

****The soldiers, that accompanied the Master's stooge, began to upturn everything in sight. Tilda ran back into the room, along with Sigrid. Bain was already standing with his father.

****"Da, what are they doing?!"

****"It's alright, sweetheart."

****From the stairway he heard a shout.

****"What's this window doing open then? Trying to let in a cold breeze in the middle of winter? Trying to let something or someone out, Bard?"

****Callie had an idea. She flew over to some crates, that lay stacked a few yards away. Rubbing her hands together, and muttering a little spell, she touched one of the crates and caused the stack to creak slightly, she decided to swoop low and, with all her strength shuffle a large fishing net to give the impression that someone was hiding there. Alfrid, who was half-hanging from the open window, heard the noise and practically screeched with triumph.

****"Aha! There's something down over there! Come on!"

****As the soldiers marched from the house, Alfrid turned to Bard.

****"This is not the last of us, barge-man. We will be back!"

****As slammed the door, Callie made a quick dash to get back inside the house. The speed of the door caused a gust of wind to sweep the fairy off her feet. She tumbled and rolled until she crashed into a foot. Bard looked down when he felt a tiny thud and chuckled a little when he saw the fairy stagger to her feet, a little dazed. He smiled and held open his hand. She eyed it warily, wondering if he might faint again, but then decided to step onto it. Bard lifted her into the air.

****"Thank you for not flying in their faces screaming."

****Callie looked down and blushed.

****"Sorry about that."

****She looked down at her feet shyly, then fluttered over to where Tilda was tidying some turned over chairs. Callie landed on her shoulder and rubbed her hands. Bard watched, amazed, as little trails of gold sparkles emitted from the tiny being and floated round his home, tidying everything in their path. By the time they were finished, and evaporated into the air, Callie was exhausted and sat down on Tilda's shoulder. Bard thought himself as the little girl walked from the room, talking to the fairy.

****"Well this is certainly new, but I think we'll get used to it." ****

Cheers! Will update asaic (as soon as I can) ttfn! X 


End file.
